1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor having detachable combustion device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. Take a canned gas for example, liquid gas is contained therein, the canned gas can be used for refilling a lighter or combined in a portable gas stove for lighting objects or cooking food, thereby providing convenience in use. Thus, the canned gas plays an important role in our lives which cannot be easily replaced.
With the convenience provided by the canned gas, there are two types of gas combustors in the marketplace, the first type is provided with a fuel (e.g. gas) storing function, in others words the gas combustor is installed with a filling nozzle, after the filling nozzle is connected to a gas discharge valve of a canned gas, liquid gas can be injected into a fuel storage tank of the gas combustor for the purpose of storage, so a combustion device of the gas combustor is able to be supplied with fuel for combustion operation.
The second type is not provided with the fuel storing function, the gas combustor is installed with an engage device for being connected to a canned gas available in the marketplace; after the fuel in the canned gas is vaporized, the fuel gas is able to be supplied to a combustion device of the gas combustor for combustion operation.
As such, the combustion device of the conventional gas combustor is fastened at the distal end of a fuel channel, and the mixed fuel gas ejected by the combustion device is ignited through an igniter, e.g. a piezoelectric device, or an external fire source, e.g. a lighter, for performing the combustion operation.
However, when the combustion operation is processed, the single type of flame ejected by the combustion device is unable to satisfy different combustion requirements, so several gas combustor having different types of flames have to be prepared; as such, how to modularize the combustion devices having various types of flames for satisfying different combustion requirements and enabling the gas combustor to be easily and rapidly combined with or detached from the selected combustion device shall be seriously concerned by skilled people in the art.